<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are My Sunshine by EclecticIsMyMiddleName</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398451">You Are My Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticIsMyMiddleName/pseuds/EclecticIsMyMiddleName'>EclecticIsMyMiddleName</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wild West AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace goes full cowboy in this, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Break Up, Eventual Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, Time Skips, Wild West AU, cowboy lingo, vague references to sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticIsMyMiddleName/pseuds/EclecticIsMyMiddleName</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji promised that nothing would come between him and Ace. Everything had been perfect until Ace had walked in on someone else trying to steal Sanji away. Now the sunshine in Ace's life had turned to skies of gray, leaving him wondering where it all went wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Makino &amp; Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace &amp; Thatch, Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji, implied past sanji/gin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wild West AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Are My Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The idea for this fic and the name come from Johnny Cash's "You Are my Sunshine".</p><p>Thanks to Jesse (Vandereer on ao3) for beta reading and helping me work out any story issues!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> The soothing sound of bubbling water filled the forest, intertwining with the notes of songbirds and the buzzing of insects. The bright sun shone down on the land, surrounded by a cloudless blue sky. It was a perfect day smack dab in the middle of summer.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And what better way to spend it than with a lazy afternoon picnic? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Laid out on his back, Ace was soaking up the sun with his friend-not-boyfriend curled up beside him. Sanji’s blond head was resting on Ace’s chest, his fingers tracing aimless circles on Ace’s stomach. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The blanket they were on protected them from the gravel on the stream’s shore. Another one laid on top of them, mostly for Sanji’s modesty. Ace didn’t really care if anyone stumbled upon them, both as naked as they day they were born. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That was worth the wait, Blondie,” Ace remarked, a satisfied grin on his lips as he tucked his free hand behind his head. The other was busy curled around Sanji’s shoulders. “All those months of flirtin’, y’know? I’m surprised it happened at all!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sanji’s hand paused. “What do you mean?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What with all that attention you paid every pretty young thing that came through the door,” Ace teased, giving Sanji’s shoulder a squeeze. “All that flirtin’ with you must’ve seemed like I was barkin’ at the knot!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It clearly wasn’t a waste of time,” Sanji replied, propping himself up on one elbow to look him in the face. “I’m with you now, aren’t I?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ace’s grin turned soft, and his hand moved from Sanji’s shoulder to cup his cheek. “Yeah, and you won’t hear me bellyachin’ about it!” A mischievous glint entered his eyes and he raised a brow. “Does this mean you and I are courtin’? No more of that, ‘I ain’t his boyfriend’ crap?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “First of all, I don’t say, ‘ain’t’; my father raised me to speak proper English,” Sanji replied, smiling as he leaned into Ace’s palm. “And second, I suppose I can’t deny it anymore.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ace chuckled. “Can’t resist my charms, huh Blondie?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Apparently not,” Sanji said, smiling as Ace pulled him down for a kiss. When they broke apart, Sanji hovered. The playfulness in his expression faded, replaced with something more sober. “I - I really love you, Ace.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ace’s heart beat faster in his chest, pulse starting to race. “Y-You do?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Another grin broke across Sanji’s face. “All to pieces, my dear.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I love you, too,” Ace said, blinking away the tug of tears behind his eyes. Those words would never cease to be enough to make his heart stop in his chest. “I always will.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nothing’s ever gonna come between us,” Sanji promised, sealing it with a kiss. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ace awoke, eyes snapping open to the darkness of his cabin.</p><p>Any traces of sleep were long gone from his body, the chill of his lonesome cabin robbing him of any lethargy. </p><p>Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes in a vain attempt to stem the growing urge to cry.</p><p>Had it really been a week ago that Sanji had promised to love him forever? </p><p>Ace ran a hand down his face, frowning into his palm. “I thought he said nothin’ or nobody would come between us?! Then <em> why </em> would he-?!”</p><p>He couldn’t bring himself to say it aloud; putting it into words made it real.</p><p>His voice had broken the stifling silence of his cabin, but it did little to comfort him. Like a flock of hungry scavengers, silence descended on him the moment words stopped falling from his lips.</p><p>The beginnings of dawn crept through his windows, and he pulled back the curtain by his bed with a huff.</p><p>“Guess it ain’t any use mopin’ around here?” he mumbled, joints cracking as he got out of bed. The wooden floorboards were cold when his feet hit the floor, but the chill couldn’t seep into his skin. The effects of the Devil Fruit he had eaten ensured that. The Flame-Flame fruit gave him control over fire, but as a trade-off, his blood ran hotter than normal. “Might as well get ready for the day?”</p><p>After attempting to make his bed, he tugged on some clean clothes and took a seat by the fireplace. He had doused it the night before, the water putting out any remaining embers. Overnight, the wood had dried and with a flick of his wrist, Ace lit it once again.</p><p>He pulled down the wooden bowl and spoon that sat on a shelf above the fireplace. As he began to cook breakfast, he grumbled to himself, “I even showed that belly cheater my powers and he seemed so impressed! Was Sanji lyin’ to me <em> then, </em> too?!”</p><p>Ace ate his breakfast in a foul mood, scraping his plate clean with curt movements. That done, he pulled on his boots, the bandoleer with bullets for his pistols, and his jacket. When the leather jacket slipped on his arms, he paused at the weight in his pocket.</p><p>He scowled as he remembered what was in it: a case of cigarettes made from solid silver. Ace didn’t smoke much himself, but Sanji was almost never seen without a cigarette between his lips. In fact, Sanji had a habit of burning through so many that he ran out. So Ace scraped up enough money to buy a case for himself. It was worth it to see the grateful smile on Sanji’s face every time his pack ran empty.</p><p>“I should just toss the damn thing,” Ace snapped, tugging the jacket on the rest of the way. </p><p>He’d been considering chucking the cigarette case into the nearest ditch for a week. But a part of him always stilled his hand. </p><p>On the way out his front door, he grabbed his favorite hat. It was orange with a string of red beads around the hat band. The hat was in crisp condition; as new as the day it left the store. It was the only gift he had from his foster mother, other than a necklace of her red beads, which he always wore strung around his neck.</p><p>He had rushed out the door so fast, he wasn’t sure if he had put on the necklace or not. A quick check of his fingers brushing his collar told him that his precious string of beads was indeed there.</p><p>With a relieved sigh, Ace shook his head.</p><p><em> Oh, good! </em> he thought, pinching the bridge of his nose. <em> My head’s been so scrambled ever since that day. I swear, my head would fall right off if it wasn’t attached to my shoulders! </em></p><p>The sky was a hazy blur; the golden light from the sun blended into deep blue. A gentle breeze danced through the small acreage he lived on. </p><p>At the bullheaded age of seventeen, Ace had moved out of his family home and built his own cabin on his own plot of land. It was a sturdy house; small but in a cozy way when the fire was burning and loved ones were near. But that warmth was rare. More often than not, the cabin felt too quiet, too lonesome.</p><p>Ace was used to being lonely by now.</p><p>It was always his way to do things on his own. The man he grew to call his grandfather had found him as a baby, or so he said. Ace was a foundling with no living parents, pawned off on bandits as an infant and raised away from civilization. </p><p>The only company he had growing up were his brothers, but one of them was on the wrong side of the grass now. Death had snatched him away with its icy hand, cementing Ace’s resolve to live a life without regrets.</p><p>Which was why it hurt so much to think about the man who broke his heart.</p><p>Regret - the emotion he hated and feared the most - had twisted its blade in his chest every day and night. Slicing him to the bone every hour since he realized Sanji had broken his promise.</p><p>“I gotta stop thinkin’ about him!” Ace berated himself, crossing over to the stable built onto his cabin. He wrenched open the door with more force than necessary. “That bar dog is nothin’ but a lyin’ bilk! A rat that didn’t care about you in the first place!”</p><p>Tears appeared, blurring his vision as he stopped by his horse’s stall door. The big animal plodded over to him, bumping her nose against his forehead as if to ask him what was wrong.</p><p>“He didn’t care about me from the start, did he?” Ace asked, his horse nickering softly in response. He reached a hand up, patting her on the nose above her nostrils. “What do you think, Petunia?”</p><p>The horse - Petunia - backed up and snorted, shaking her head.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I know you’re right,” Ace sighed. “He wouldn’t tell me he loves me and then discard me like yesterday’s newspaper. But that sure don’t make me feel much better.”</p><p>He shook his head and pulled out her saddle. After hitching it to her, he put her reins on her and guided her outside. </p><p>“It’s a nice day out, ain’t it, girl?” Ace remarked, trying to shove Sanji’s face from his mind. “We gotta help out Makino today. Remember her? She needs a hand deliverin’ her produce to the general store. That’s where we come in!”</p><p>After locking up the stables, he put his foot in the stirrup and hopped on.</p><p>“Maybe she’ll be so grateful, she’ll have a mind to reward us?” Ace joked, patting Petunia on the neck. “How’s an apple pie for me and a bag of oats for you sound?”</p><p>Petunia made a happy little whinny and Ace laughed as he urged her forward, pressing his knees into her sides. As he rode to Makino’s, he tried not to think about Sanji. He really did.</p><p>But he couldn’t keep his mind from wandering back to him eventually.</p><p>He could still remember the day they met.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> The doors of the bar had creaked as Ace strolled past them. It was a nice little place; clean and fancy without being too high and mighty about it. It was called, “Le Tout Bleu”, though Ace couldn’t for the life of him pronounce it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But the most interesting part of it was the bartender.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His straight blond hair - parted to cover one of his striking blue eyes - and confident manner had captured Ace’s attention immediately. He had never been one not to follow his own whims, and right now, he wanted very much to know that bar dog’s name. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Howdy, stranger!” Ace said, helping himself to a seat right in front of the bartender. “Heard this place opened up not long ago! Figured I’d give it a try!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The blond had been chatting with the redheaded woman next to Ace and shot him a cool look for interrupting. A cigarette sat between his lips, and when he took it out, he blew smoke right in Ace’s face.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The redhead waved a hand to dispel the smoke. “Don’t do that so close to me!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The bartender turned to her, the cheerful grin on his face a direct contrast to his expression moments ago. “My apologies, Miss Nami!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nami twirled a strand of her hair around her index finger. “Perhaps a free dessert would make me feel better?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course! Whatever you need!” The bartender returned his attention to Ace, his friendly mood reverting back to a cold exterior. “You seem like a yokel. Perhaps that’s why you don’t realize it’s rude to interrupt a conversation?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t seem like much of a conversation to me,” Ace replied, nodding to Nami beside him. “From what I heard comin’ in, the person gabbin’ the most between the two of you ain’t her!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nami laughed and slipped off the bar seat. “I would love to stay and watch you two squabble like children, but I have somewhere to be.” She reached out and tucked a finger under the bartender’s chin, who all but melted at that little gesture. “Save my dessert for me, will you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A goofy smile broke across the bartender’s face and he nodded. “Yes, Miss Nami!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Bye, now!” Nami replied, sending them a wave as she left. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The bartender’s grin dropped the second she was out the door. With a scowl, he turned his attention back to Ace. “Let me guess? You’re just another aspiring gunslinger here to harass my female patrons and get moppy?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, sir!” Ace replied, stretching out his legs onto the now empty seat. “I’m just here for a little Adam’s ale and a blow out!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Excuse me?” The bartender raised a swirled eyebrow. “‘A blow out’? What kind of yokel slang is that?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It means a feast, Blondie,” Ace answered, crossing one ankle over the other and leaning against the bar. “I’m here for some water and some good food.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “‘Blondie’?” the bartender repeated, curling his lip. “What a fine way to talk to the man who would be cooking your, ah-” He wrinkled his nose. “-‘blow out’!” </em>
</p><p><em> “You’re a cook </em> <b> <em>and</em> </b> <em> a bartender?” </em></p><p><b> <em>“And</em> </b> <em> the owner!” he added, crossing his arms over his chest. “So you would do well not to piss me off! And you can start by getting your mudpipes off my seat!” </em></p><p>
  <em> “‘Mudpipes’?” Ace asked, tensing when the bartender grabbed him by the beaded necklace that sat on his collar bone. Ace could feel the string the beads sat on straining. At the possibility of his necklace getting damaged, his guard flew up. “Hey! What’s the big idea?!” </em>
</p><p><em> “Your </em> <b> <em>boots!”</em> </b> <em> the bartender corrected, glaring. “Take ‘em off the seat or I’ll kick your ass!” </em></p><p>
  <em> Ace hadn’t expected him to get so worked up over someone resting their feet on a chair. Instead of losing his temper, Ace actually laughed. “You got a short fuse, y'know? All I had to do was put my feet up and you’re mad as an old wet hen!” </em>
</p><p><em> The laughter seemed to catch the bartender off guard, and he let him go. </em> <b> <em>“Tch.</em> </b> <em> Just get your feet off my seat and order something.” </em></p><p>
  <em> Rather than be put off by the man’s attitude, Ace found himself drawn to him. So much that he said the first thing that came to mind. “Well, a nice, tall blond doesn’t sound too bad! Know where I can one of those, Blondie?” </em>
</p><p><em> The bartender turned pink and scoffed. “My </em> <b> <em>name</em> </b> <em> is Sanji! And you can try looking at the bottom of the nearest river, shithead!” </em></p><p>
  <em> Ace winced, watching Sanji turn his back to him and head into the kitchen. He cupped a hand beside his mouth and called, “Name’s Ace, by the way!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sanji was out of sight by now, but Ace knew he had heard him when colorful French swearing reached his ears. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The welcome sign for the city came into view, breaking Ace out of his thoughts.</p><p>Foosha City was a medium-sized settlement; not small enough to be rural and not big enough to be urban. It was famous for windmills and infamous for mountain bandits. The law was a bit lax around here. Outlaws frequented bars and saloons all over the city. Officers of the law usually looked the other way, so long as there wasn’t too much of a ruckus.</p><p>A big deterrent for wannabe big shot troublemakers was the Red-Hair Gang. They were a motley crew comprised of bandits, rustlers, snipers, and anything in-between. There were even rumors that their leader - Red-Haired Shanks himself - used to be a pirate captain on the high seas before retiring to Foosha City.</p><p>And Shanks’ favorite hangout spot happened to be Makino’s bar, the Party’s Bar.</p><p>As Ace neared it, Makino came out the front door with a welcome grin.</p><p>“Howdy, Ace!” she greeted, waiting for Petunia to come to a halt in front of the bar’s entrance before giving her a pat on the nose. “And howdy to you, too, Petunia!”</p><p>Petunia nudged her nose into Makino’s hand with a happy little huff.</p><p>“She’s probably just sniffin’ for oats!” Ace joked, hopping down and adjusting his hat on his head. “So what can I do ya for?”</p><p>“Well, my produce is ready and waitin’ to be loaded up on my cart!” Makino said. “I hate to ask this of you on such short notice!”</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s no harm at all!” Ace replied, taking ahold of Petunia’s reins. “Why don’t you lead me out back and I can hitch her to the cart?”</p><p>Makino smiled and nodded, guiding Ace and his horse through the alley beside her bar. She lived above it in a little apartment, and maintained a garden in the back of the building for extra money. </p><p>“If only I could’ve gotten by without selling my horse, Ol’ Woop,” Makino said, opening the garden gate while Ace and Petunia waited outside the fence. “But after those mountain bandits broke a wall in my bar, money’s been tight.”</p><p>“It’s no trouble,” Ace insisted, tying Petunia’s reins to a fence post. He followed Makino into the garden, sneaking glances at the fruits and vegetables still growing in the ground.</p><p>Makino’s produce always went for higher at the general store, and for good reason. How she managed to keep her garden immaculate <em> and </em> run a bar was a complete mystery. But her fruits and vegetables were always crisp and bursting with flavor. Just <em> looking </em> at the vibrant array of colors had Ace’s stomach grumbling. </p><p>He tore his attention away just in time to take the first bag of produce Makino shoved into his arms. “I’m happy to help, ma’am!”</p><p>“‘Ma’am’?” Makino giggled. “You make me sound old!” She turned and grabbed another produce bag, then hefted it into Ace’s arms with a grunt. “Anyway, the repairs for the wall were too much for me to spare, so I had to sell Ol’ Woop.” </p><p>“Didn’t sell him to the mayor, did ya?” Ace asked, grinning and shaking his head. “The mayor never did like that horse much after you named him after him!”</p><p>“Well they’re both stubborn and cranky!” she joked, covering her mouth as she laughed. Putting her hand to heart, her smile turned sad at the edges. “I hope I can scrape up enough money soon to buy that horse back. He’s so old that pulling a cart is about as much as he could do. But still, I love that naggy old thing.”</p><p>“I hear ya,” Ace said, not even straining as Makino added yet another bag of produce to his pile. “I don’t think I could part with Petunia, though! She’d miss me too much!” Petunia gave a snort that sounded more like a scoff and Ace turned to her. “Was that sass, missy?”</p><p>Petunia threw her head up and huffed as if to say, <em> what of it? </em></p><p>Ace only laughed in response and carried the bags over to Makino’s cart.</p><p>“Ol’ Woop had an attitude, too!” Makino remarked, balling her fists with a frown. <em> “Ooh! </em> That clodhopper who started that fight makes me so mad! If it wasn’t for him, I’d still have my horse!”</p><p>“‘Clodhopper’?” Ace chuckled, setting the bags down with a <em> thump </em> and putting his hands on his hips. “Such unladylike language!”</p><p>A grin broke out on Makino’s lips. Mirroring Ace, she put her hands on her hips and canted her head to the side. “Looks who’s talkin’ about bad manners! Don’t think I don’t hear you airin’ the lungs in my bar every now and then! I thought I taught you better than to cuss like that!”</p><p>“Hey, you taught me proper manners-” Ace replied. “-but Dadan taught me proper cussin’!”</p><p>“Ah yes, your foster mother has such a way with words!” Makino giggled and grabbed another bag. “Would you be a dear and take another couple of bags?”</p><p>“Of course!” Ace crossed to her and took the bag from Makino’s arms. He noticed that she only had two more bags to load onto the cart, including the one in his arms. “Was it slim pickings this season? I can’t help but notice this ain’t as much as you usually sell.”</p><p>“Well, I had to cut back some,” she explained, hauling the last bag up and stacking it on top of the other one. “Seein’ as how I lost a customer recently.”</p><p>“You did?”</p><p>“That amorous young man down at that French bar hasn’t stopped by for any ingredients in a week,” Makino said, wiping her hands on her apron. “I wonder what happened?”</p><p>Ace sighed, his spirits sinking low enough to be worm food. “You mean Sanji, right? I - I called off our courtin’. That must be why he’s avoidin’ you, since I was the one that introduced him to you.”</p><p>Makino stood straighter, looking guilty. “Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to bring it up!”</p><p>Ace shrugged, plastering on a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “It’s alright. We just...weren’t meant to be, I suppose?”</p><p>“Pardon my prying, but have you tried talking to him?” Makino asked. “Don’t be so quick to copper your bets!”</p><p>“I uh, I haven’t talked to him, no,” Ace replied, averting his gaze to the cart. He turned and crossed to it, eager to put his back to Makino so she wouldn’t see the wrinkle in his brows. “I uh, made a bit of a scene down at his bar when I called it off. I’m afraid if I try to patch things up now, all I’ll get is the mitten.”</p><p>“You don’t know if he’s gonna reject you or not. Why don’t you at least give it a shot?” Makino suggested, coming up behind him and squeezing his shoulder. “It breaks my heart to see you looking so down in the mouth.”</p><p>Ace shook his head and plopped the produce bags onto the cart. “I know I should, but somethin’ holds me back every time I think about it.”</p><p>“Pride? Shame?”</p><p>“Both, I suppose,” Ace replied with a shrug. He rubbed the nape of his neck, keeping his gaze on his shoes. He didn’t want to look up right now and meet Makino’s concerned stare burning into his face. “I know I jumped the gun and lost my temper when I shouldn’t have. But a childish part of me doesn’t even want to apologize.”</p><p>He glanced up and caught a brief glance of Makino’s stare before averting his gaze back to the ground. The damage was done though; Makino had this talent of being able to pierce a person to their soul with one look.</p><p>“Is it because you think that if you don’t apologize, Sanji will realize you aren’t worth it?” Makino guessed and Ace hugged himself. “That he’s gonna move on with his life and find someone better?”</p><p>Ace gave a laugh that was both self-conscious and amused. “You really know how to cut to the bone, huh?”</p><p>“Doesn’t hurt that I’ve known you since you were a little creepmouse!” Makino teased, smiling and putting an arm around his shoulders in a half-hug. “You couldn’t pull the wool over my eyes as a child and you sure can’t now!”</p><p>“You’re right, it seems!” Ace agreed, straightening his hat with a sigh. “So, you think I should talk to him? And what if he doesn’t forgive me?”</p><p>“Then at least the two of you hashed it out,” Makino answered, patting him on the shoulder. “Now c’mon, we’re burning daylight! Let’s get to that general store before it closes!”</p><p>The general store was only a few blocks away, but Ace could see the owner lounging outside it long before they reached the building. He was a tall man who looked to be in his thirties. No one was quite sure how old he was, as the scar curving around his left eye made him look older. He had lived in Foosha long enough to pick up tidbits of the accent. But everyone knew he had been a city slicker by the pompadour hairstyle he wore.</p><p>“Howdy, Ace!” The owner exclaimed when Petunia came to a stop outside the store. “And Miss Petunia, lovely to see you, too!”</p><p>Petunia snorted and stuck her nose in the man’s hand, sniffing for food.</p><p>“No handouts here, I’m afraid!” the owner joked, patting her on the nose. Turning his attention to Makino, he gave her a polite nod. “And howdy to you, Miss Makino! The day is almost as lovely as you!”</p><p>Makino giggled, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. “Thatch, you charmer!”</p><p>“Thatch, it’s good to see you!” Ace said, hopping down off the saddle and pulling Thatch into a hug. “How’s Pops?”</p><p>“Oh, the usual,” Thatch replied, returning the hug. “Complaining about his aching joints and not listening to Marco’s advice.” He pulled back, plucked Ace’s hat off his head with one hand and ruffled his hair with the other. “How ‘bout you? A little birdie told me you were - how do you folks say it here? ‘A-calling’?”</p><p>“That, or ‘courting’,” Makino piped up, stepping closer to Thatch’s side and lowering her voice. “But I wouldn’t ask him about that right now. It’s um, a sore subject.”</p><p>Thatch retracted his hand and plopped Ace’s hat back on his head. “Oh? Trouble with love, little brother?”</p><p>“Makino already gave me an earful of advice,” Ace replied, readjusting his hat. “Knowin’ you, though, you’re gonna give me advice anyway.”</p><p>Thatch laughed, putting his hands on his hips. “You betcha!”</p><p>Ace and Thatch had met almost three years ago, shortly after Ace had moved out on his own. Before Thatch had arrived, the general store had been abandoned. But with a little spit and polish (and help from his <em> many </em> brothers), Thatch had it looking like new. </p><p>The two of them had actually met when Ace had tried to nick an apple from the store. Since then, Thatch had taken Ace under his wing. Ace had warmed up to Thatch’s mother henning. Eventually.</p><p>“Listen, little brother,” Thatch started, wrapping an arm around Ace’s shoulders. “I’ve found there’s no problem you can’t solve with a little talkin’ and a <em> whole lotta </em> patience!”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Ace said, “Thanks. It’s not as though Makino told me the same thing.”</p><p>“Shut it, you little firecracker!” Thatch replied, his grin taking out any sting. “I’m trying to dispense some of my wisdom onto you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Ace sighed, breaking out of Thatch’s hold and rubbing the nape of his neck. “I could’ve used some more patience last week, that’s for sure.”</p><p>“Lose your temper?” Thatch guessed. “I heard there had been a ruckus at <em> Le Tout Bleu </em>last week. Was that you?”</p><p>“Yep, that was me.” Ace cleared his throat, averting his gaze to his shoes and putting his hands on his hips. “I haven’t said much about it, but I had gone there with a mind to ask the guy I was courtin’ to marry me. But I blew my top when I saw another man tryin’ to steal him away.”</p><p>“Oh, no!” Makino exclaimed, putting a hand to her heart. “How painful to see someone else try to steal your sweetheart away!”</p><p>“So that man is the reason you and your sweetheart are no more?” Thatch concluded, rubbing the goatee on his chin. Leaning down, he muttered, “Y’know, I have my connections. That man could go missing and no one would be the wiser.”</p><p>Makino sent him a warning glare. “Thatch!”</p><p>“Just give me a name, that’s all I need!” Thatch continued, breaking into laughter when Makino swatted him in the arm.</p><p>“You talk like you were in a gang!” Makino remarked.</p><p>Thatch winked. “Something like that.”</p><p>“Can we please get back on track here?” Ace interrupted. “My point is, I know I need to talk to him and hash this all out.” He poked Thatch in the chest with a finger. “So you don’t need to go mother hennin’ about it! I promise I’ll talk to him!”</p><p>“Good on you, little brother!” Thatch cracked his knuckles, turning to the cart full of produce. “Now, let’s get this inside, shall we?” Thatch picked up two bags at once with ease. “By the way, the name of your sweetheart-” He turned around to look at Ace. “-is <em> ‘San-</em>ji’, right?” Thatch pronounced it with a short ‘a’ sound, then tried a long one. “Or is it ‘Sanji’? I just know he’s that French fella that runs <em> Le Tout Bleu.” </em></p><p>“It’s ‘Sanji’,” Ace said, lengthening the ‘a’ sound. </p><p>Ever since Sanji corrected him on his mispronunciation, Ace couldn’t help but cringe when he heard others say it wrong. While he helped Makino and Thatch carry the produce inside, Ace recalled the first time he tried saying Sanji’s name.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was the second time Ace had been to Sanji’s bar. The first time didn’t go as smoothly as he would’ve liked, so he was back in the metaphorical saddle. As he sat at the bar, he tried making conversation while Sanji cleaned the counter top. </em>
</p><p><em> “You said your name was ‘Sanji’, right?” Ace asked, his accent tripping over the long ‘a’ in Sanji’s name. It came out with a short ‘a’ instead, sounding more like </em> <b> <em>“San</em> </b> <em> -ji”.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Sanji had curled his lip the second his name passed Ace’s lips.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ace tilted his head. “What’s that look for?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sanji pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why did that shitty geezer send me away from High Town? No one can pronounce my name here!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Then teach me how!” Ace said, tugging Sanji’s hand away from his face. “Just because I ain’t from the capital doesn’t mean I can’t learn!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You wouldn’t be the first yokel I’ve tried to correct,” Sanji replied, glancing down at Ace’s hand, fingers curled around his wrist in a light grip. Sanji’s gaze lingered and Ace let go. Instead of relaxing, Sanji frowned at the loss of contact. “Anyway, don’t worry about it. I’m used to it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That excuse won’t cut it, I’m afraid!” Ace said, leaning forward and crossing his arms on the counter. “I’ve a mind to learn the proper way to say it, so I won’t be takin’ ‘no’ for an answer!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A small smile crossed Sanji’s lips. It was enough to make Ace’s heart flutter in his chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Okay, cowboy,” Sanji replied, pulling a stool out from under the counter and taking a seat. “Let’s get started-” </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey, Ace!”</p><p>Reality smacked Ace in the face like a hard slap. “Huh? What?”</p><p>“You’ve been staring at the veggie stand for five minutes,” Thatch explained, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Either you’re hungry or you’re lost in thought. Given how you haven’t even tried to nibble on anything, I’d say it’s the latter.”</p><p>Ace crossed his arms, hugging himself. “Yeah, I just...can’t get my mind to quiet down.”</p><p>“We could always go drinking! Think that’d help?” Thatch suggested, giving his shoulder a squeeze. “We could mosey on down to Makino’s bar, if you like? I could drink you under the table any day!”</p><p>Usually, Ace rose to a challenge like that. </p><p>But not today.</p><p>“Appreciate it, but no thank you,” Ace replied, breaking away from Thatch’s hold. “I ought to get goin’.”</p><p>“Well, alright,” Thatch said, shrugging. “Only if you’re sure?” Ace nodded. “If you’re in a hurry, I’ll unhitch Makino’s cart from your horse and you can take off.”</p><p>“How will I get it home?” Makino piped up.</p><p>Thatch waved a hand dismissively. “I can borrow Marco’s horse for it. He won’t mind.”</p><p>“Yeah, good luck with <em> that!” </em> Ace teased, readjusting his hat. “It was good to see you again.” He looked to Makino. “And you, too. I thank both of you for your advice and I think I’d better go act on it before I lose my nerve.”</p><p>Part of him <em> did </em> want to act on their advice, but most of him just wanted to get out of there. Get a little fresh air away from well-intentioned people echoing the voice in the back of his head. He knew what he needed to do, but hearing everyone tell him didn’t make it any easier.</p><p>As Ace walked out the door, Thatch called, “Thatta boy, Ace! Don’t let your sweetheart slip away!”</p><p>“Good luck!” Makino added, hovering in the doorway. Thatch brushed past her, making quick work of unhitching Petunia.</p><p>Ace hopped up in the saddle, grabbing Petunia’s reins. He cast one last look at Thatch and Makino before tugging on the reins. Petunia took off at a brisk walk towards the other side of the city, where Sanji’s bar was located.</p><p>“This whole thing is eatin’ me up inside,” Ace admitted, just quiet enough for Petunia to hear. She swiveled her ear back towards him, letting him know she was listening. “I don’t know if Sanji will forgive me, but I gotta try.”</p><p>Every step closer to the other end of the city had dread growing ever more consuming in his gut. </p><p>What if Sanji refused to talk to him? </p><p>Never let him near him again? </p><p>What if in the time Ace had been avoiding Sanji, the latter had moved on to someone else?</p><p>Ace controlled the reins with one hand, the other wandering to his jacket pocket. Inside sat the simple gold band he had picked out. It was smooth against his fingertips, but cold.</p><p>He tried to cling to hope that Sanji would forgive him, maybe even resume their courting. But the dread swirling in his gut snuffed out that flicker of hope the closer he got to<em> Le Tout Bleu. </em></p><p>“Just between you and me-” Ace said, blinking at the sudden sting in his eyes. “-I don’t think this ring will see the light of day for a long while.”</p><p>A bunch of carts were blocking the road up ahead, giving Ace a chance to slow down and rub his eyes. While he and Petunia waited for the road to clear, he saw something out of the corner of his eye that made him pause.</p><p>A tall woman with tan skin and dark hair was standing outside the hardware store. Ace recognized her as the owner of the bookstore, Ohara’s Library. It was nestled right next to the hardware store. </p><p>Rumors flew around that she and the owner of the hardware store - a boisterous mechanical genius - were courting one another.</p><p>The fact that said hardware store owner was offering her a bouquet of flowers right out in the open did nothing to dispel such rumors.</p><p>On a normal day, Ace would pay this scene no mind. He wasn’t keen on the rumor mill. What other people did with their lives was none of his concern.</p><p>But seeing the woman getting flowers from her supposed sweetheart tugged at his heartstrings in a mighty painful way. It reminded him of the first time he brought Sanji flowers, and he couldn’t stop himself from remembering.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ace had been a regular at Sanji’s bar for a few months now.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It didn’t take him long to attempt flirting with the bartender again. Maybe it was how cute Sanji looked when he turned red at a compliment? Or the snappy replies he would make to cover up that he liked it? Whatever it was, something about him was too irresistible to Ace. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At first, Sanji would get flustered and bark some insults in return. As much as he acted like the compliments meant nothing, Sanji never asked Ace to stop. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> After a while, something changed between them. Like a switch that had flipped, Sanji started returning Ace’s flirting. It was only here and there at the start, but after a week or so, it became natural.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How’s my favorite bar dog doin’?” Ace asked as he slid into his seat at the bar. He was careful not to lean all the way back in his seat, so as to not crush the surprise he held hidden behind his back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Been busy, as usual,” Sanji replied, stacking a pile of empty plates that had been scraped clean. “And you, cowboy? Anything going on in that pretty little head of yours?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ace shrugged, folding his free arm on the counter. “Oh, nothin’ more than the usual; thinkin’ about a certain blond bar dog I know. Maybe you know him?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pink glowed on Sanji’s cheeks, softening the little smile on his lips. “Describe him and I might know who you’re talking about.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Blond hair, swirly eyebrows-” Ace rested his chin in his hand, elbow perched on the counter. “And the prettiest blue eyes this side of the river.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sanji rolled his eyes but his smile grew bigger. “You’re just trying to get your meals for free.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, sir, I ain’t!” Ace replied, his grin turning lopsided. “But I wouldn’t bellyache about it, neither!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sanji hefted the stack of dirty plates into his arms and headed for the kitchen. Right before he entered the doors, Ace swore he heard him mumble, “We’ll see about that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sanji returned a few minutes later, a couple of plates in hand. One was piled high with cornbread squares while the other had a bowl on it. </em>
</p><p><em> “Here you go,” he said, placing the plates in front of Ace. “The usual: chili with cornbread on the side and-” He presented a small jar of spice and placed it next to the plate with the bowl. “-ground cayenne pepper. Because apparently, you </em> <b> <em>like</em> </b> <em> feeling like your mouth is on fire.” </em></p><p>
  <em> “Much obliged,” Ace replied, the spices in the food stinging his nose in a way that made his stomach growl. “You’re one damn good cook, Blondie! Never had a meal of yours that I didn’t like!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Instead of saying something snarky, Sanji turned pink again and reached for his pants pocket. “Thank you. This one’s um, it’s on the house.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ace blinked. “Really? You only ever let women get away with not payin’!” </em>
</p><p><em> Sanji plucked a cigarette from his pack and smirked. “Are you saying you </em> <b> <em>don’t</em> </b> <em> want a free meal?” </em></p><p>
  <em> “Not at all!” Ace replied quickly, laughing. “Ya got me there!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Just shut up and eat,” Sanji said, holding out his cigarette. “But first, a small favor?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course.” Ace used his free hand to light Sanji’s cigarette, turning the tip of his index finger into flame. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When the end of the cigarette glowed, Sanji took a short drag. “Thank you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No problem,” Ace said, snuffing out the flame by making a fist. “You about had a conniption the first time you saw me do that. I thought you knew about Devil Fruit users?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I do!” Sanji said, laughing quietly and yanking down the brim of Ace’s hat in retaliation. “But when you see someone set themselves on fire, the first thing that comes to mind isn’t always that they have a devil’s power!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Alright, you’ve made your point!” Ace laughed, readjusting his hat. A flush cropped up on his cheeks, making his freckles stand out. “I brought you a lil’ surprise!” He pulled his other arm out from behind his back, revealing a bouquet. “For you, Blondie!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pink dusted Sanji’s cheeks, and he took the flowers with careful hands. “Where did you get these?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Blushing harder, Ace averted his gaze to the counter top. “There’s a meadow on the way into the city. It belongs to my neighbor, but he’s never out there, so I figured he wouldn’t notice if a few of his flowers went missin’.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sanji snorted. “Stolen flowers? Just what every guy wants!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The blush on Ace’s cheeks spread further, all the up to his ears. Embarrassment swirled in his gut and he crossed his arms over his chest. “If you don’t want ‘em, Blondie-!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He dared to bring his gaze back up and was met with an amused, soft look on Sanji’s face. Any lingering embarrassment or doubt disappeared when Sanji’s warm palm cupped Ace’s cheek. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Never said I didn’t,” Sanji pointed out, dipping his head and planting a kiss on Ace’s freckled cheek. When he straightened, his hand stroked Ace’s jaw briefly before falling. “I’m going to put these in water. Thank you, Ace.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Stunned, a crooked little grin broke out on Ace’s lips.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> By the time Sanji returned - vase filled with water and flowers in hand - Ace had recovered from his stupor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cocking an eyebrow, Ace teased, “If flowers got that kind of reaction out of you, I wonder what an actual date would yield?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sanji raised an eyebrow in response. “Keep talking and I’ll make you pay for your meal.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I hear ya loud and clear,” Ace chuckled, tipping his hat back. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A loud shout broke Ace out of his thoughts and he realized the road in front of him was clear now. He had no idea how long he had been sitting there - zoning out and blocking traffic - but he snapped the reins and Petunia broke out in a quick trot.</p><p>“Damn, I’m so out of it today!” Ace exclaimed, the motion of the horse making his hat fall back. It stayed on the nape of his neck, secured by the string. “Damn that bar dog for creepin’ into my thoughts so much!”</p><p>As soon as he and Petunia were out of the cluster of people, he gave the reins a soft tug and eased her into a walk. </p><p>“Hope you can excuse my daydreamin’,” Ace said to Petunia, leaning down a little to pat her on the neck. She gave a soft sigh, as if to say, <em> it’s alright. </em> “I ain’t no use to anyone ‘til I sort this thing out with Sanji.”</p><p>Ace was almost to Sanji’s bar; only a few more blocks separated him and <em> Le Tout Bleu.  </em></p><p>His stroll down memory lane had done nothing to ease his anxiety.</p><p>Ace had fought and defeated many enemies in the past, but his inner demons were the one enemy too fierce for him to overcome.</p><p>Against his will, his mind presented him with one bad outcome after another.</p><p>Sanji withholding forgiveness and never talking to him again.</p><p>Sanji courting someone new who won’t feel threatened by a misunderstanding. Who won’t wait a week to confront him.</p><p>Sanji admitting he regrets being with him. That one hurt the worst, piercing Ace straight through the heart with enough force that he was surprised that his ribs didn’t crack. His heart certainly had.</p><p>Ace’s hold on the reins was faltering, a little tremble in his hands. The steady beat of his heart was becoming more erratic with every step closer. The familiar sting of tears pricked his eyes, stubbornly sticking around no matter how much he rubbed his eyes. Dread gripped his insides like a vise. Anxiety spilled into his veins, pumping his blood faster and faster. </p><p>“Oh hell, am I havin’ a panic attack?!” Ace asked himself, his stomach answering by lurching. </p><p>Slapping a hand over his mouth, he jerked the reins with the other. Petunia stumbled to a stop and he guided her into an alley. He slipped off the saddle, landing on shaky legs that supported him long enough to stumble further into the alley. Once he was safely out of sight, he collapsed against the side of a building.</p><p><em> “Oh, God,” </em> he groaned, one hand clutching at his racing heart. Sweat had broken out on his brow and he swiped it away halfheartedly with his other hand. “I feel like I’m dyin’!”</p><p>Petunia seemed to sense his anxiety and plodded closer, nudging him gently with her nose. </p><p>A weak little laugh fell from Ace’s lips. “You deserve a better owner, y’know? One not so weak as I am.”</p><p>Petunia huffed as though she didn’t agree and Ace patted her nose.</p><p>“I know, I know,” Ace said, taking a deep breath and trying to calm his thudding pulse. “I’m bein’ too hard on myself again. I’m just...scared. I haven’t felt this scared since I was a kid, back when Luffy nearly bit the dust after the Bluejam Gang got ahold of him.”</p><p>Petunia nickered softly, trying to comfort him in her own way.</p><p>“You’re a good girl, y’know that?” Ace said, a little sniffle turning into another. Tears blurred his vision and he hung his head. “I - I really love Sanji. And I miss him.”</p><p>Bumping her nose against his cheek, Petunia made a questioning noise as if to ask, <em> why don’t you talk to him? </em></p><p>“I guess I’m just afraid that if I face him, that’ll be the end of it.” Ace shrugged, gently pushing her nose away with a hand. “Everything between us really <em> will </em> be over.” </p><p>Petunia sighed, her breath sending a lock of Ace’s hair into his eyes. A little chuckle broke through his anxious spiral, then another until he was laughing. He cleared his hair from his eyes and held his head higher. </p><p>“I ain’t gettin’ anywhere like this, am I?” Ace asked, his knees cracking as he got to his feet. With the back of his hand, he scrubbed away any lingering tears. The panic that had been flooding his veins had dissipated, and his heart beat a normal rhythm again. “Looks like I’m feelin’ better now? Why don’t we give this another shot?”</p><p>Taking her reins, he guided her back out into the street. With a grunt, Ace hopped back up on the saddle. He nudged his knees against her sides and Petunia resumed walking towards Sanji’s bar.</p><p>The after-effects of the panic attack hit him without warning.</p><p>Fatigue crashed over him, as if someone had splashed him with water. The entire way there, he yawned into his fist. Despite his lethargy, Ace tried his best to keep his nerve.</p><p>“No matter that happens, I gotta talk to him,” he told himself. He shook his head, trying to shake off any lingering grogginess. “If it’s over, then it’s over. But I’ll never know the truth unless I do.”</p><p>As he neared <em> Le Tout Bleu, </em> he noticed one of his brother’s friends lingering outside the entrance. It was the green-haired swordsman with three earrings and a penchant for drinking. He was leaning against the railing, sipping from a bottle of alcohol.</p><p>“Howdy!” Ace greeted, bringing Petunia to a stop in front of the man. “You’re Zoro, right? You know if Sanji’s here?”</p><p>“The cook?” Zoro asked, scoffing and lowering the bottle from his lips. “Nah, he’s not here. Stormed off a while ago, yammering about not being able to think clearly or some shit.”</p><p>Ace felt his heart sink. “Oh. Do you know where he ran off to?”</p><p>Zoro shrugged. “Don’t know, don’t really care. But my guess is he went to the forest. That’s the way he headed, anyway.”</p><p>“Much obliged for your help,” Ace replied, dipping his head in a polite nod. Before he set off, he took a glance down at the bottle in Zoro’s hand. “Uh, did you pay for that?”</p><p>“Gonna tattle on me to your boyfriend?” Zoro retorted, sighing when Ace shot him a hard look. <em> “Yes, </em>I paid for it. Now get out of here and find that stupid cook. There’s only so much more of his pathetic moping I can take.”</p><p>“Ain’t you just a ray of sunshine?” Ace remarked, nudging Petunia in the sides again. He tugged on the reins and she set off a walk. “Thanks again for your help!”</p><p>As soon as he and Petunia were out on the outskirts of the city - where the people didn’t mill about in the streets - he clicked his tongue and she broke into a run. Adrenaline spilled into his veins, chasing away his fatigue for now. He could crash later - <em> after </em> he had hashed it out with Sanji.</p><p>“C’mon, girl!” Ace urged, one hand reaching back to hang onto his hat as the wind blew in his face. “Let’s go find him!”</p><p>The forest was a little way away from the city, on the edge of the border that separated it from the next city. It was quiet and peaceful. People of all ages loved to come here for fishing, hunting, picnics and other sorts of activities.</p><p>But it was famous (or rather, <em> infamous </em>) for being a popular place to go on a date. Young couples took advantage of the secluded clearings and private spots by the meandering stream that cut through the forest.</p><p>Just like Ace and Sanji had a few weeks before the incident.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did a walk in the forest with the person you were sweet on count as a date? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ace liked to think so. </em>
</p><p><em> After months of flirting back-and-forth, Ace had gotten Sanji to agree to a date. Not that Sanji would fess up and admit it </em> <b> <em> was</em> </b> <em> one. </em></p><p>
  <em> “This isn’t a date!” Sanji insisted, kicking aside a stone in their path. They trekked through the forest on a well-beaten path, making their way back to the entrance. “We’re just two friends going on a stroll together!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “All alone,” Ace added, eyes drifting to the flower in Sanji’s hair. During a break, Ace had tucked it behind the blond’s ear. “And you’re still wearin’ that flower I put in your hair! Do ‘friends’ do that sort of thing?” </em>
</p><p><em> “They </em> <b> <em>can!”</em> </b> <em> Sanji replied, his grin betraying him. “You think giving me flowers and putting them in my hair is going to make me call you ‘my boyfriend’?” </em></p><p>
  <em> Ace blushed, his freckles standing out dark against the red. “It sure sounds awful nice to hear you say it!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sanji opened his mouth to reply but Petunia - who had been following behind them - jutted forward and snatched the flower right out of Sanji’s hair.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey!” Ace exclaimed, reaching for her muzzle. Before Ace could do anything, Petunia had gobbled it up. All he could do now was laugh. “You nasty girl! That was Sanji’s flower, not yours!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sanji laughed, his eyes crinkling and fingers brushing where the flower had been. “Perhaps she was sick of hearing us talk about it?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll have to make you a whole crown of flowers next time!” Ace resolved, laughing and taking Petunia’s reins.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’d like that,” Sanji said softly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They had reached the entrance to the forest, and Ace hopped up on Petunia’s saddle. Leaning to the side, he offered Sanji his hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Looks like it’s time to head back?” Ace said, his heart jumping to his throat when Sanji’s hand slid into his. His palm was warm and soft and fit so perfectly against Ace’s roughened one. Sanji hopped onto the saddle behind him, arms winding around Ace’s midsection. He sat with his front to Ace’s back and their hips flush. Ace was grateful Sanji couldn’t see how beet red his face was at the moment. “I-I had a great time, Blondie.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sanji pressed his cheek to Ace’s shoulder, the warmth from it betraying that he was just as flustered. “Me, too.” A few seconds passed and he added, “You’re almost tolerable.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Laughing, Ace dug his knees into Petunia’s sides and she started back towards the city. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> By the time they reached Sanji’s bar, the sun was setting; it’s orange glow was almost kissing the horizon line. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sunset sure is pretty,” Ace remarked, his heart skipping a beat as he added, “Though not as pretty as you, Blondie.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Behind him, Sanji tensed and cleared his throat. “Shut up and get me off of this thing. My ass is sore.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tendrils of insecurity slipped around Ace’s thoughts, and he wondered if he said the wrong thing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He brought Petunia to a halt in front of the bar, and Sanji hopped down before Ace could offer to help. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ugh, my ass!” Sanji groaned, leaning against the railing with one hand; the other rubbed his backside. “How do you ride a saddle all day, every day?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You get used to it, I s’pose,” Ace mumbled, jumping down and rubbing the nape of his neck. “Look, if I said anything to make you uncomfortable, I apologize. That comment about you bein’ as pretty as a sunset - you can forget it if that’s not what you wanted to hear.” </em>
</p><p><em> Sanji straightened, nervous hands playing with his tie. “It’s not that I </em> <b> <em>didn’t</em> </b> <em> want to hear it…” </em></p><p><b> <em>That</em> </b> <em> got Ace’s attention. “Oh?” </em></p><p>
  <em> “You say those kind of things so casually,” Sanji continued, tucking a strand of hair behind his right ear. “I’m - I’m not used to it.” A soft, almost shy smile graced his lips. “But I like it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Then, maybe I ought to say those things more often?” Ace replied, taking a step forward.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sanji took one, too, closing the distance between them. A glint of mischief appeared in his eyes, the ends of his smile curling further up. “You’re gonna kill me if you do!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Um, Blondie?” Ace asked, a hand reaching up to caress his fingers against Sanji’s jaw. The glow of the setting sun bathed his face in warm light, softening his features. Ace’s eyes drifted down to Sanji’s lips. “May I kiss you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Instead of replying, Sanji leaned up and connected their lips.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ace got over his initial surprise quickly, sliding his eyes shut and returning the kiss. Framing Sanji’s face in his hands, he could feel his pulse speeding up when Sanji’s hands rested on his waist.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When they broke apart, Ace pressed their foreheads together.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Stay with me tonight,” Sanji said, and Ace’s heart about leapt out of his chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Whoa, d-don’t you think we’re movin’ a little fast?” </em>
</p><p><em> Sanji pulled back a step and shook his head. “Not for </em> <b> <em>that,</em> </b> <em> shithead!” He gestured to the setting sun, which the horizon had almost completely consumed. “Daylight’s gone and it’ll be dark on your ride back to your cabin. You live in the country, right?” </em></p><p>
  <em> Ace readjusted his hat and cleared his throat. “Ah, yes. I do.” </em>
</p><p><em> “It isn’t safe to travel at night,” Sanji continued, his blush barely visible in the low light. “It would smarter if you stayed the night and left in the morning! Of course, if you </em> <b> <em>want</em> </b> <em> to be an idiot and go home in the dark, be my guest!” </em></p><p>
  <em> “That’s real nice of you to offer, Blondie,” Ace replied, taking Petunia’s reins so he would have something to do with his hands. “You sure you don’t mind?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s either with me or a hotel. Your choice, cowboy.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ve a mind to take you up on your offer,” Ace said, his smile turning sheepish. “Besides, I don’t have a dreadful lot of money on me right now. Don’t think I could afford a night at a hotel.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Then take Petunia to the stable out back and get inside,” Sanji said, wincing as he walked up the steps to the bar door. “How the hell do you ride a horse every damn day?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chuckling, Ace led his horse down the alley beside the bar. Behind it sat a small stable. Inside was Sanji’s horse - a pure white male named Charmant. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Now, no fightin’, you two!” Ace joked as he closed Petunia into the stall beside the other horse. “Petunia, be nice and don’t give ol’ Charmant here a hard time!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Charmant gave a whinny that sounded like laughter, probably because of the twang in Ace’s accent ruining the pronunciation of Charmant’s name. Petunia made a harsh neighing sound that shut Charmant up immediately. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ace laughed. “What did I just say, missy?” Petunia snorted, flicking her tail. “C’mon, now! It’s only one night! Think you can put up with him for that long?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With an exasperated little sigh, she bowed her head in defeat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s my girl!” Ace remarked, stroking her nose. She nudged her nose into his palm, nickering softly. “G’night, girl. See you in the mornin’.” Ace cast Charmant a glance. “G’night, Charmant.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Charmant huffed, having learned his lesson. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It took Ace a few minutes to enter the bar and find the stairs to the apartment above. When he reached the door, he knocked and Sanji opened it a second later. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “There you are!” Sanji said, stepping aside and locking the door after Ace crossed the threshold. “Does it usually take you so long to put your horse up for the night? I was fixin’ to come looking for you!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ace paused and grinned. “‘Fixin’? I reckon you’re spendin’ too much time around me, Blondie! You’re startin’ to sound like me!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It - It was a slip of the tongue!” Sanji objected, the light from the gas lamps in the hallway giving away the glow on his cheeks. “Don’t flatter yourself, cowboy.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sanji made Ace take his boots off at the door before leading him down the short hallway. At the end of it, Sanji turned left and they entered the living room. The furniture was fancy without being gaudy. The living room itself consisted of a wine-colored couch and a plush armchair separated by a mahogany end table. A large ornate rug - which looked expensive enough that Ace didn’t dare set foot on it - sat on the floor. A combination of glowing gas lamps and flickering candle light illuminated the space.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The living area was left open; no walls blocking things in and making it crowded. It flowed under an archway and into the kitchen, which was stocked with all the fixings a busy chef like Sanji would need. A dining table with four chairs separated the living area and kitchen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Straight ahead - at the back of the apartment - was a fireplace flanked by a couple of chairs. On either side of the fireplace were doors. One led to the bathroom, the other to Sanji’s bedroom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Real fancy place ya got here. So, uh-” Ace took a gander at the apartment around him. “Where can I hit the hay?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “‘Hit the hay’?” Sanji repeated, recognition in his eyes a second later. “Oh, go to sleep?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yep. I reckon since you live alone, you don’t have a bed to spare?” Ace asked, rubbing the nape of his neck. His gaze wandered over to the couch. “That’s fine. I can take the couch.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That old thing hasn’t been comfortable since the day it was stuffed,” Sanji remarked, waving a hand. He pointedly avoided Ace’s gaze as he added, “You can share a bed with me for one night, right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A flush lit up Ace’s cheeks, his face burning hot. “I-I suppose I can do that. If you’re okay with it?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sanji nodded, crossing to the dining table so Ace couldn’t see his blush. He busied himself by tidying up its already-immaculate appearance. “Just make yourself comfortable, like you would if you were at your cabin.” </em>
</p><p><em> Ace couldn’t help but snicker. “I don’t think I can get quite </em> <b> <em>that </em> </b> <em> cozy without gettin’ myself in trouble!” </em></p><p>
  <em> “Why? Do you sleep in the nude or something?” Sanji joked, laughing softly. He stilled his hands when Ace didn’t laugh, too. That could only mean- “Oh.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ace put a hand on his hip, readjusting his hat with his other one. “Yeah.” </em>
</p><p><em> Sanji fidgeted with his tie, chewing his lower lip. Clearing his throat, he said, “You’re right, that would be a bit </em> <b> <em>too</em> </b> <em> inappropriate. After all, we aren’t there yet-” </em></p><p>
  <em> “‘Yet’?” Ace echoed, perking up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m going to put on my night clothes!” Sanji said quickly, high-tailing it to his bedroom. “I will be right back!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Laughter bubbled from Ace’s lips as soon as the bedroom door shut behind the blond. He settled down on the couch, kicking back and stretching out. Taking off his hat, he ran a hand through his messy hair before setting the hat over his eyes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> By the time the bedroom door opened again, Ace was snoozing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey, cowboy?” Sanji’s voice stirred him from sleep, as did the hand gently shaking his shoulder. “At least get into bed before you pass out completely.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But ‘m comfy,” Ace mumbled, letting Sanji pull him to his feet anyway. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sanji guided him to his bedroom, the two of them linked by his hand in Ace’s. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As soon as Ace crossed through the door, his grogginess dissipated. The concept of sharing a bed with the man he was sweet on had become reality. More alert now, he felt his heart beat a little faster in his chest. </em>
</p><p><em> “Y-You’re still okay with this, right?” Ace asked, dropping his hat on the bed post nearest to him. His other hand was still curled around Sanji’s. “I don’t want you to feel like you </em> <b> <em>have</em> </b> <em> to do this-” </em></p><p>
  <em> “We’re not doing anything other than sleeping,” Sanji pointed out, hesitating before slipping his hand free from Ace’s. “Don’t be dumb. I wouldn’t insist if I wasn’t comfortable.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ace swallowed hard as Sanji put his back to him, pulling back the covers. It was only one night of sharing a bed. So why wouldn’t his heart stop dancing in his chest? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I hear ya loud and clear,” Ace replied, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sanji glanced over his shoulder in time to notice him fidgeting. Turning to him, his brows tilted upwards a little. “Is - Is this not what you want?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, no! I want to!” Ace replied quickly. “I’m just uh, jittery about it, I s’pose?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That soft smile that Ace loved so much appeared on Sanji’s lips. “You’re that nervous about sharing a bed with me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ace chuckled self-consciously. “Silly, ain’t it?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sanji shook his head, sinking down onto the mattress. “No. I think it’s sweet.” He gestured to him with a ‘hurry up’ motion. “Now get ready for bed! I’m tired and I would like to sleep soon!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ace nodded and started to tug off his jacket. He paused and met Sanji’s eyes. “Uh, d-do you want to turn around or-?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sanji muttered something in French and covered his eyes with his hands. Ace still turned his back to him, thinking that if Sanji saw anything on accident, all he would see was the tattoo inked down his back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> After shedding his jacket and shirt, Ace could’ve sworn he felt eyes on his back. He thought he heard Sanji mumble something, though he couldn’t pick up what it was. A quick glance over his shoulder proved that Sanji’s hands were still positioned where they had been a moment ago. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shrugging it off, Ace finished undressing. The only thing he left on were his pants, but even that much wasn’t exactly “comfortable”. Still, he could deal with it for one night.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ace cleared his throat and turned around. “Um, I’m - I’m finished.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Finally,” Sanji joked, letting his hands fall. He raised a brow at Ace appearance and chuckled. “You’re going to sleep in those pants? Aren’t you uncomfortable?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ace was about to lie and say no, but in truth, he was itching to shed them. “You got me there, Blondie.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sanji smirked and covered his eyes again. “Just take them off already and get into bed!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ace hesitated a moment before deciding to get it over with and shucked his pants. Left in only his boxer shorts, he approached the bed. “Uh, don’t look yet.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sanji scoffed, muttering something in French with an amused grin on his lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The bed dipped as Ace crawled into it. He slipped under the covers behind Sanji and laid down on his back. With one hand tugging the covers up to his waist, he said, “Um, you can look now, Blondie.” </em>
</p><p><em> “Finally!” Sanji said, dropping his hands and twisting around to look at him. A teasing grin curled his lips upward, his visible eye crinkling at the corners. “You can flirt with me like it’s nothing, but </em> <b> <em>this</em> </b> <em> flustered you? Why so shy, cowboy?” </em></p><p>
  <em> Ace shrugged, a flush burning on his cheeks. “Not every day someone as pretty as you is askin’ me to get in bed with them.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was Sanji’s turn to get flustered. His cheekbones lit up in a blush and he faced forward again. One hand reached up, fingers tugging on his hair out of habit. “There you go again, saying those things so casually!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ace rolled onto his side, chuckling as he reached out. Sanji almost jumped when Ace’s fingertips brushed his lower back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Easy, Blondie,” Ace said, tracing his fingers in slow circles. “Let’s turn in for the night, yeah?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Biting his lip, Sanji joined him under the covers. He shifted onto his side and turned off the gas lamp by his bed, engulfing the room in darkness. A moment of silence passed, the only noises in the room the rhythm of their breathing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Until Sanji spoke up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Um, Ace?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hm?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The bed creaked as Sanji shifted. Ace chuckled as a nose bumped his cheek, assuming that Sanji was trying his find him in the dark. A hand found his freckled cheek, holding him in place. Warm lips connected to his own. Before he could return the kiss, the bed creaked again as Sanji pulled away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Quick and not quiet at all, Sanji whispered, “Goodnight!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ace felt the bed shift once more and heard the sheets ruffle as Sanji laid back down. Ace put a hand on the bed between them, searching until his fingers bumped Sanji’s back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Looks like he was facing away from him?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A soft chuckle slipped from Ace’s lips as he scooted closer until his front was against Sanji’s back. Quietly, he asked, “Is this okay?” He nearly startled when a hand grabbed his. He couldn’t help but laugh as Sanji yanked his arm around his waist. “You could’ve asked, y’know?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shut up and go to sleep!” Sanji replied, not fooling anyone with the way he pressed back into Ace’s chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I hear ya loud and clear,” Ace replied, dropping a kiss on Sanji’s shoulder before burying his cheek in a pillow. Right before he lost consciousness, Ace heard Sanji whisper something in French. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Je pense que je t'aime.” </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Ace reached the forest, he slowed Petunia to a walk. </p><p>“Easy, girl,” he said, relaxing his grip on the reins. “Now let’s see, where would he be hidin’? I can only think of one place off the top of my head.” </p><p>The destination in mind, Ace nudged Petunia with his knees and they headed towards the stream. It was the spot where he and Sanji had had their picnic. Considering it was the place where they finally confessed to each other, Ace was sure it had been special enough that Sanji would come here.</p><p>But there was no sign of him.</p><p>“He’s...not here?” Ace mumbled, feeling his heart sink. Shaking his head, he tugged on her reins again. “C’mon, let’s keep looking!”</p><p>Petunia plodded deeper into the forest, swiveling her ears at every snap of a twig or scamper of an animal.</p><p>Likewise, Ace was on edge as he scanned their surroundings. His keen eyesight was a blessing when it came to sharpshooting, but it did nothing to aid him in his search. No blond hair or white horse entered his field of vision.</p><p>After an hour that felt like days, Petunia returned them to the stream. They had gone in a complete circle without spotting Sanji or his horse once.</p><p>The adrenaline from earlier had worn off, and fatigue hit Ace like a gust of wind. His eyes stung, eyelids heavy and gaze unfocused. Slouching in the saddle, Ace put a hand to his head, which felt like it was going to fall off any second.</p><p>“I’m in no condition to look for him like this.”</p><p>He brought his horse to a halt on the stream’s gravelly shore and hopped to the ground.</p><p>“I thought for sure he’d be here,” Ace said, leaning against her side. “Now what do I do?”</p><p>A yawn answered him and he covered his mouth with his hand.</p><p>Plopping down on the gravelly shore, Ace curled his knees to his chest and folded his arms. The pointy rock fragments in the gravel weren’t enough to keep fatigue from seeping into his bones. Between the panic attack and searching the forest to no avail, Ace could no longer ignore his exhaustion.</p><p>“I’ll rest my eyes,” he mumbled, eyelids growing heavier and heavier. “Just for a bit…”</p><p>Petunia had the sense to lay down behind him, legs curled under her. He leaned back against her and his chin met his collar bone as sleep took him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> It had been a few days since Sanji and Ace confessed to one another.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And that was all the confirmation Ace had needed to take the next step forward. It was something that had been tumbling around in his mind for a while. The only thing holding it back was uncertainty. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But now there was no doubt in his mind that Sanji was the one for him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ace had hopped off his horse, a spring in step as he strolled through the doors of Le Tout Bleu. Bouquet in hand and ring in his pocket, he only got a few steps in before his feet were rooted to the spot. The flowers in his hand fell from his grip, dropping to the ground with a soft thump. Ace was surprised no one else heard the cracking of his heart. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sanji had his arms around another man. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ace recognized the stranger from his wanted posters. He was an infamous rustler named Gin, a former underling of the meanest big shot this side of the Red Line. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What was one of Don Krieg’s men doing here?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And embracing Sanji like he was the most important thing in the world to him? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sanji hadn’t noticed Ace yet, too busy laughing as Gin squeezed him tight. “Gin! Come on now! I know you’re grateful, but-!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I would’ve died without you!” Gin exclaimed, pulling back enough to look him in the face. “I was starving and you fed me when no one else would! How can I ever repay you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You don’t have to-!” Sanji started, eyes going wide as Gin dipped his head without warning and kissed him right on the mouth. When he broke away, Sanji was slack-jawed. “Uh, I-” Sanji’s eyes strayed to the figure in the doorway, finally noticing his boyfriend. “Ace?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gin immediately pulled back, looking over his shoulder with his hands on Sanji’s waist. “Is he another one of your flings?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That stung like a slap to the face, and Ace found his voice. “‘Another’?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sanji shoved Gin away from him. “I have customers in here! Let’s go outside before-!” </em>
</p><p><em> “The hell does he mean by, ‘another’?!” Ace exclaimed, rounding on Sanji. “Was </em> <b> <em>he</em> </b> <em> ‘another’, too?!” </em></p><p><em> Sanji scowled, turning pink. “That is </em> <b> <em>none</em> </b> <em> of your business!” </em></p><p>
  <em> “Why do you give a damn?!” Gin interrupted, jerking his head at Sanji. “What are you, his boyfriend?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ace inhaled sharply, standing taller and sending a hard glare at the two of them. “Not anymore.” </em>
</p><p><b> <em>“What?!” </em> </b> <em> Sanji exclaimed, hurt and confusion in his eyes. As soon as he took a step forward, Ace took a step back. “Ace, what are you talking about?!” </em></p><p><em> “You lied to me!” Ace shouted, and the entire bar went quiet. “You never told me about </em> <b> <em>him-”</em> </b> <em> He gestured to Gin, then to himself. “-and apparently, you ain’t told him about </em> <b> <em>me!”</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> The color on Sanji’s cheeks went from pink to red as his brows furrowed. His upper lip curled in a snarl, baring his teeth. “Why would it be any business of yours who I’ve been with?!” Crossing to Ace, he poked him in the sternum with his index finger. “And for your information, I haven’t seen Gin in months! How was he supposed to know I’m courting someone now?!” </em>
</p><p><em> Ace glanced down at the finger on his chest, then smacked Sanji’s hand away. “Were. You </em> <b> <em>were</em> </b> <em> courtin’ someone, but </em> <b> <em>now,</em> </b> <em> you ain’t!” </em></p><p>
  <em> Gin appeared at Sanji’s side, crossing his arms over his chest. “Listen stranger, why don’t you crawl back to wherever you came from? Sanji’s a good man. He doesn’t deserve whatever horse shit you’re pullin’!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ace’s fist connected with Gin’s jaw, and the latter staggered back and fell to the ground. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Gin!” Sanji exclaimed, whirling around to face Ace. “Get out! Both of you! You’re causing a ruckus and I won’t have you two addled-headed bastards disturbing my customers!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gin sat up with a groan. His hand flew to his cheek, fingers touching the growing bruise on his jaw. “What did I do, Sanji?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Plenty!” Sanji replied, marching over and yanking Gin to his feet. With a grunt, he quite literally kicked him out the door; his heel collided with Gin’s lower back and sent him flying. Rounding on Ace, Sanji didn’t give him a chance to prepare before his heel was burying in Ace’s gut. The force sent Ace tumbling back out of the bar and landing on his ass in the dirt. “And stay out until you two can act like civilized adults!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sanji disappeared back into the bar, peeved French swears falling from his lips. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Ace!”</p><p>A wrinkle appeared between Ace’s brows. There was a weight on his shoulder and his groggy mind took a moment to realize it was a hand. Someone was gently shaking his shoulder.</p><p>“C’mon, cowboy! Wake up!”</p><p>Recognition zapped through Ace’s mind and his eyes snapped open. </p><p>Sure enough, Sanji was kneeling beside him, hand shaking his shoulder and an unreadable expression in those blue eyes. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Sanji asked, leaning over him. Blond locks fell in his face, his left eye peeking through the curtain. The urge to brush those bangs away surged through Ace’s body and his fingers twitched. But he stopped himself when he remembered he couldn’t do that anymore. “Ace, focus. Come back to me, cowboy.”</p><p>Sanji’s palm cradled Ace’s cheek and on instinct, Ace leaned into it. </p><p>It was then that his mind chose to wake up fully and the fog of drowsiness dissipated. Jerking his head away, Ace realized he was on his back and sat up abruptly. In response, Sanji pulled back and sat straighter.</p><p>Clearing his throat, Ace found his voice. “Sanji? I looked but I didn’t see hide nor hair of you! And now you’re here?” Something sharp stuck him in the back and he winced, patting a hand on his back and brushing off bits of gravel. “How’d I end up on my back, anyway?”</p><p>Sanji averted his gaze to his lap, fingers coming up to worry at his tie. “I...might have been avoiding you?”</p><p>Ace paused. “‘Scuse me?”</p><p>“You almost found me once so I uh, got on Charmant and booked it until I was sure you weren’t following me,” Sanji replied. His fingers paused on his tie, raising his eyes to the necklace sitting on Ace’s collar bone. “It was a cowardly thing to do, I know. But after this whole week of nothing from you, I wasn’t ready to face you again out of the blue.”</p><p>Ace’s shoulders slumped as guilt knotted in his stomach. “Oh. What made you change your mind?”</p><p>A halfhearted laugh slipped past Sanji’s lips. “You did.”</p><p>“Me?” Ace perked up. “But you were tryin’ to avoid me?”</p><p>“I was, but I realized nothing would change if we avoided each other,” Sanji explained, daring to finally bring his gaze to Ace’s. “I found you here. You were out like a light. Petunia got up as soon as she saw me and you hit the ground, but you didn’t wake up. I - I guess I panicked a little?”</p><p>“And you had to check on me?” Ace guessed, the knot in his gut easing loose when Sanji nodded. <em> So he still cares for me, if only enough to make sure I’m alright? </em> “Appreciate it. So, what happens now?”</p><p>A wrinkle appeared between Sanji’s brows, something vulnerable in his eyes. “I - I don’t know.”</p><p>Ace sighed through his nose, a sad little smile tugging on his lips. Reaching up, he brushed his knuckles against Sanji’s cheek. “Well,<em> I </em>know one thing: I’ve missed you, Blondie.”</p><p>A grin broke out on Sanji’s face. “I’ve missed you, too, cowboy.”</p><p>Ace cupped his cheek and Sanji leaned into his palm, placing a hand on the back of his. That one point of contact quickly became more as Ace pulled Sanji into a tight hug. He buried his face in the blond’s neck, damn near ready to cry when Sanji returned the embrace with equal fervor.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Ace mumbled against his skin, squeezing his eyes shut as tears blurred his vision. “For everythin’ - what I said, what I did! I embarrassed you in front of a bunch of other people a-and accused you of lyin’! I’m just - <em> I’m sorry!” </em></p><p>“Easy, <em> mon cher,” </em> Sanji replied gently, pulling back and framing Ace’s face in his hands. His eyes were glassy and a stray tear slipped down his cheek. Ace thumbed it away before it could reach his chin. “I’m sorry, too. I was the one who told you to leave. Even after I cooled off and realized what you saw must have hurt you, I still didn’t seek you out.”</p><p>“I don’t blame you for that,” Ace said, giving a mirthless chuckle. “I acted like an ass.”</p><p>“How about I forgive you and you forgive me?” Sanji suggested, his thumb brushing over Ace’s cheekbone. Biting his lip, he hesitated before continuing, “And we continue courting?”</p><p>It was Ace’s turn to hesitate. “Uh, about that, Blondie…”</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Sanji asked, hands falling from Ace’s face. “Do you-” His voice wavered. “-not want me anymore?”</p><p>“Of course I do!” Ace replied quickly. “It’s just that-!” </p><p><em> He’s willing to forgive me after all that? I know I held out hope for the two of us getting back together, but it - it somehow feels </em> <b> <em>wrong</em> </b> <em> this way? </em></p><p>He remembered the ring in his pocket and his heart grew heavy. Unable to hold Sanji’s gaze, he let his eyes fall to his lap. </p><p>“Now isn’t the right time,” Ace mumbled. </p><p>Sanji opened his mouth but no words came. </p><p>When he glanced back up, Ace could practically<em> see </em> Sanji’s guard going back up. Sanji hugged himself, fingers pressing into his biceps hard enough to turn white. A frown hardened on his lips and the heartbroken look in his eyes morphed to an unreadable poker face. </p><p>The blond got to his feet and dusted himself off. At last he said, “If that’s what you want.”</p><p>Ace ran a hand down his face and got to his feet. “It’s not that I <em> don’t </em> want to be with you!”</p><p>“Oh, really? It sure sounded that way to me!” Sanji snapped, his poker face faltering just enough for him to glare at Ace. “You should have told me outright instead of trying to spare my feelings!”</p><p>Sanji turned his back to him and Ace could feel his temper starting to boil. Taking a deep breath, he shoved down whatever immature comeback he was thinking. </p><p>Instead, he kept his voice level as he said, “We just had a big fight. We both said and did some nasty things that we can’t take back. If we do get back together, I want to do it the right way.”</p><p>Sanji sent him a hard look over his shoulder. “And what would be the ‘right way’?”</p><p>“Let’s-” Ace swallowed, hating the taste of the words on his tongue but forcing them out anyway. “Let’s be friends again, for starters. Get to know each other again. Maybe get to know each other even better this time around?”</p><p>Sanji’s poker face crumbled and he sighed, turning his head away. His hand went to his shirt pocket, taking out a cigarette. Ace was about to offer to light it when Sanji pulled out his lighter and beat him to it. It shouldn’t have hurt to see that, but it still felt like a knife had sheathed itself between his ribs.</p><p>After taking a drag, Sanji faced him and held out his hand. “Okay, cowboy. We can be friends again.”</p><p>Ace slid his hand into Sanji’s, plastering on a grin that didn’t reach his eyes. “Can I still call you, ‘Blondie’?”</p><p>Scoffing, Sanji let go of his hand. Tucking his hands in his pockets, he grinned. “Just for that, you’re not getting any free meals anymore.”</p><p>The sound of something moving through the brush and a surprised neigh brought them both back to their senses. Ace scanned the immediate area and saw no sign of their horses.</p><p>“Hey, where’s-?” Ace spotted Petunia a ways back, her chestnut coloring giving her away in the green foliage. Charmant’s pure white coloring gave him away, too. “Found ‘em!”</p><p>Ace made his way over to them, Sanji following behind. When he got close enough, he couldn’t help but laugh. Petunia had her head tucked under Charmant’s, whose tail flicked back and forth happily.</p><p>“Why am I not surprised?”</p><p>Sanji followed his line of sight and shook his head. “Great. I thought she didn’t like Charmant?”</p><p>“Guess he grew on her?” Ace replied, shrugging. He rubbed the nape of his neck, shifting his weight to one hip. “So um, I s’pose this means we’ll be seeing each other more often?”</p><p>Sanji frowned around his cigarette. “And why would that be?”</p><p>“Look how much these two are sweet on each other!” Ace exclaimed, gesturing to the horses. As if to emphasize his point, Petunia gave a happy wag of her tail. “See? Now, how can you want to keep them apart?”</p><p>Sanji took a deep drag and shut his eyes. When he opened them again, he sighed through his nose, creating twin plumes of smoke. </p><p>“Okay, cowboy,” Sanji replied, crossing to Charmant and grabbing his reins. “It wouldn’t be right to keep them apart, but-” He hopped up onto the saddle, nudging Charmant in the sides with his knees. Reluctantly, the white horse pulled away from Petunia and walked forward a few steps. “-if we’re starting over, then we’re not half-assing it.”</p><p>“Course not,” Ace agreed. Petunia plodded over and laid her chin over his shoulder with a huff. Reaching up to pat her on the nose, he continued, “What did you have mind?”</p><p>“First, if you have a problem with me, we are not to discuss it in front of my customers,” Sanji said, ticking his rules off on his fingers. Ace winced at the reminder of when he lost his temper at the bar, but stayed silent. “Second, no more free meals until I feel like it.”</p><p>“That’s a shame, but it’s above my bend,” Ace remarked, crossing his arms over his chest. “So I’ll buck up and deal with it. Anythin’ else?”</p><p>“And third-” Sanji’s expression softened a little, and he smiled. “-don’t bring me any more stolen flowers. If you get me any at all, I’d like roses from the general store.”</p><p>A flicker of hope kindled in Ace’s chest, and he found himself smiling. “I hear ya loud and clear, Blondie.”</p><p>“Good.” Sanji nudged his knees into Charmant’s sides again, and the white horse began walking away. “Now let’s go home, cowboy.”</p><p>Ace jumped into the saddle and urged Petunia to catch up. Once she did, he shouted, “First one to the city wins! See ya, city slicker!”</p><p>Laughing, Sanji snapped the reins and Charmant took off. “You’re going to lose, yokel!”</p><p>The two of them raced for the city, laughing and hollering like carefree children. Ace looked over and saw the unrestrained joy on Sanji’s face; the wind in his hair and the wide grin making his eyes crinkle. It fanned the flicker of hope in his chest to a burning flame. </p><p>The two of them may have hit a roadblock for now, but they could come back from it. Ace decided then and there that nothing would keep him from seeing that smile again.</p><p>And - if luck was on his side - that ring in his pocket would see the light of day sooner than he thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a twitter if you wanna go follow me there!<br/>Twitter: https://twitter.com/EclecticWrites<br/>My handle is @EclecticWrites.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>